


Danny Williams and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by Erandri



Series: 365 Days of McDanno [21]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Attempted robbery, Danny is having a very bad day, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erandri/pseuds/Erandri
Summary: There are some days that you should just stay in bed





	Danny Williams and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> I never claimed to be original with my titles

It starts when his alarm doesn’t go off and in hindsight, that should have been his cue to call in sick, roll over, and go back to sleep. He doesn’t. Instead, he leaps out of bed, stubs his toe on the door frame and starts getting ready. His phone starts ringing while he’s brushing his teeth, half dressed and searching his room for the missing match for his sock.

“Where are you?” Steve asks after he answers through a mouthful of toothpaste.

“Alarm didn’t go off, I’ll be there in ten.” He hangs up before Steve can say anything more and is driving towards Steve house a minute later.

Halfway to Steve’s the Camaro sputters to a stop on the side of the road and he curses a blue streak when he sees that he’s run out of gas. “This is why  _ I _ need to drive  _ my _ car, Steven!” he yells at the steering wheel and when he’s calmed enough to stop entertaining homicidal fantasies he calls Steve to bring him a can of gas.

\---

Nothing bad happens for three hours. After dropping the Silverado back off at Steve’s and then stopping at a gas station they go to the office where he locks himself in the office and starts working on paperwork. By the time he’s finished his reports he’s almost in a good mood again. Of course, because this is his life, his computer crashes before he can save the completed reports.

“No. No, no, no. Chin!” he yells, grabbing his tablet and taking it to Chin, “Get them back. My computer crashed before I could save my reports.”

Chin takes his tablet and fiddles around with it but he already knows it’s hopeless before Chin looks up and says “Sorry, Brah.”

It takes him another two hours to rewrite his reports, on a new tablet requisitioned from the HPD tech department, the entire time imagining taking the old tablet down to the shooting range and using the biggest gun HPD has on it. A knock on the door distracts him from wondering how long it would take him to destroy a computer if he were using an AR-15.

“You ready to go to lunch?” Steve asks him.

“You have no idea,” he saves his reports one more time for good measure and follows Steve out of the office.

\---

“I’m just saying, call it superstition, but this day is out to get me,” he tells Steve as they get out of the car at his favorite deli.

“The day is not out to get you. Friday the 13th is just another Friday,” Steve says with a roll of his eyes, “You go ahead, I think my phone fell out of my pocket,” Steve tells him, patting down his pockets and starting back to the car.

“Make sure your wallet didn’t fall out too!” he yells back, entering the deli and walking right into a robbery. The bell above the door alerts the kid robbing the place to his presence and he whips around, pointing a pistol squarely at his chest. “P-put your hands up,” the kid tells him, his voice shaking just as much as his hands.

“It’s okay, I’m not gonna do anything,” he tells the kid, adopting a relaxed pose and keeping his hands where they are because they’re the only thing keeping his gun and badge out of sight.

“Put your hands up!” the kid yells desperately, waving the gun around.

“Okay! Just don’t do anything, I don’t want any trouble,” he says as he slowly raises his hands.

He watches as the kids face turns from nervous to terrified as soon as he sees the gun and he knows that his day is about to get a whole lot worse, “I told you not to call the police!” The kid yells, waving the gun at the guy and girl quivering behind the counter.

“They didn’t call anyone!” Danny yells, getting the robbers attention back to him, “I just wanted a pastrami on rye, I come here for lunch all the time.”

The kid still has his gun pointed at him and Danny can see his finger on the trigger. He’s still waiting for the kid to say something when the bell above the door rings and the kid shoots. He can hear screaming and then yelling but it’s all unintelligible to him, barely audible over the sound of his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. Steve comes into view, looking worried and saying something to him but he can’t hear what. He tries to focus on Steve’s face, try and make out what he’s saying but everything goes black.

When he wakes he can feel a hand in his and opens his eyes to see that it’s Steve’s hand he’s holding. He croaks out a rough sounding  _ hey _ to get Steve’s attention and as soon as he sees he’s awake Steve surges towards him, breathing out his name before grabbing him and kissing him hard. “Sorry,” Steve apologizes, looking contrite and pulling away, but Danny reaches out and grabs the collar of his shirt to stop him before he can get too far.

“Don’t be sorry. That’s the only good thing that’s happened to me all day,” he pulls Steve back down and kisses the surprised look off of his face. He deepens the kiss when Steve moans and wraps a hand around the back of Steve’s neck to keep him close, only letting him go when his doctor clears his throat to get their attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://erandri.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
